


The Feast

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force (Star Wars), Consent, Human Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied experiments, Implied/Referenced Clone x Clone, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega CC-2224 | Cody, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: In an AU where all clones were modified by the Kaminoans to be Alphas or Omegas, Cody is one of the only Commanders stuck with being an omega.It's just his luck that he finds himself stuck on a ship with only omegas during his heat and asks help from his baseline human General.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> The whole AU is definitely dark but I wanted to write Obi-Wan eating out Cody and here we are.

Cody was pretty sure it was against regulations to handle a cycle thanks to a superior, nat-born officer. Then again, usually, Clone Commanders were all alpha stock. It was just his luck that he’d been turned into an omega. Well, bad luck had accumulated, which meant he was stuck aboard a smaller ship with a reduced squad made of omegas only. His General was the only one who could really help with his heat.

Cody had talked about it with him before-hand, of course. The General knew the bare basics about their mating cycles, but Cody had needed to point out there was no alpha aboard and he was about to enter a cycle. With any luck, he’d be able to hold it off by himself, but he wouldn’t count on it. Obi-Wan, being Obi-Wan, readily accepted to help.

Cody threw his head back, whining as he thrust two fingers into his cunt, trying to make up for a cock, his slit, ass and thighs drenched already. He’d managed to work himself up to two orgasms, and yet the heat only burned harder in his missing womb. He found it pretty fucked up that the Kaminoans only removed the wombs and not the whole reproductive system, but according to the medics, there were hormone productions tied to ovaries, which in turn were the whole reason the Kaminoans had played with their bodies in the first place.

Either way, Cody was coming to the desperate realization that he wouldn’t be able to go through this cycle by himself. He tried to tell himself it was fine, they had talked about it already, but it still took all his courage to finally pull his fingers out, wipe them off, and shrug on his heat-robe – _this_ was actually a good, useful idea. No omega wanted to wear clothes when they were in pre-heat or in the midst of a heat, but there were standard of modesty to be respected outside of Kamino.

Cody clutched the fabric in his closed fist and made his way out of his room, to Obi-Wan’s, praying he didn’t drip on the floor. He knocked quickly, before he could lose his courage, and the door opened almost immediately on his General. Obi-Wan, like all nat-borns, had almost no natural-scent to speak of. Granted, more often than not, he wore his men’s, even though he himself couldn’t smell it.

“Come in”, Obi-Wan said, ushering him inside and closing the door, before he handed him a glass of water. “Here, drink a bit. You’re really flushed, dear.”

Cody downed the glass to please Obi-Wan, but he _really_ hadn’t come for that. His General had stocked up on nest items out of precaution and it didn’t take long for Cody to soothe the need clawing at his stomach to make a nest on the bed, Obi-Wan awkwardly following him. Words were… difficult, when he was already so needy. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had the Force and could accurately guess what he wanted, despite not being able to smell just how drenched and craving cock he was.

It still took his General by surprise when he casually dropped his heat robe on the ground and climbed on the bed, going to his hands and knees and parting his legs enticingly. He heard Obi-Wan’s breath hitch.

“You’re going to make me pay for it if I make you wait any longer, aren’t you?” his General asked, dropping his clothes and climbing behind him, warm, calloused hands gently cradling his sides.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t make him wait more than he already had, fisting his own cock to spread wetness on it and bring himself to full hardness, before he slowly started to push in. Cody’s breath left him with the relief of it, slowly turning into soft purrs that rumbled in his chest as Obi-Wan penetrated him so slowly it was almost torture. Obi-Wan paused regularly, panting a bit, and kissed his exposed shoulders as he did so.

“Force you’re so tight still”, Obi-Wan choked out, groaning, clearly surprised – pleasantly so. “And so warm and wet”, he added when Cody clenched down on him with a keen. “Perfect, my dear. So kriffing perfect.”

Cody quickly found himself panting hard, riding back into the thrusts – Obi-Wan was no alpha, but he was only slightly smaller. Mostly, he lacked a knot to stretch him good and make sure his seed took. Cody loved knots, loved coming on them, how full they made him feel, how they trapped cum inside for a while. But there would be no knot for him this time – instead, he found himself arching and coming when Obi-Wan took his cock in hand, rubbing him firmly. He keened and Obi-Wan pulled out, though not quickly enough, his cum landing on Cody’s dripping cunt, making him whine for the lost seed.

“Shhh, it’s alright”, Obi-Wan assured him, pressing a kiss to his back and two fingers inside him, fingering his release in and making Cody squirm and spasm, his orgasm drawing out.

He finally collapsed into the nest, panting hard, and followed Obi-Wan’s touch when he gently made him turn. His General settled beside him and gently pressed his nose to his scent gland. He couldn’t scent how satisfied and floaty Cody was, but Cody still started to purr from him, and this, Obi-Wan could feel and hear.

“Are you alright? You were so tight, I feared I might hurt you”, Obi-Wan asked, and Cody slowly shook his head.  
“We’re stretchy, to accommodate a knot, but tighter than humans. I’m perfectly fine. Thank you.”

Obi-Wan smiled, gently rubbing his sides – Cody could only surmise that he’d asked information about heats and omegas, to know how such a gentle touch was needed and soothed Cody, making him melt into the nest. Obi-Wan kept his touch gentle, kissing his neck and collarbones, making sure Cody knew he was there, monitoring the situation closely with the Force. He felt it when the wave started to rise again, though it needed time to crest and he would be careful not to exhaust either of them too soon.

His lips closed around a tight nipple, thumb rubbing tight circles into the other, and Cody arched off the bed, moaning loudly, fresh slick wetting his slit and thighs. Obi-Wan hummed against his chest, and gently closed his free hand around his cock, bringing him to full hardness. Cody was trembling already, used to the touch of fellow clones, not of nat-borns. Obi-Wan released his nipple, giving one last lick to it, and Cody let out an involuntary whine.

“Shhh, it’s alright, my dear. I’ve got you”, the Jedi assured him even as he slid down his body in a position that made coupling impossible.

Cody was about to protest, but Obi-Wan pushed his legs open, exposing his cunt still covered with Obi-Wan’s previous release, and Cody felt himself flutter at the attention, another whine making its way out of his throat. He made another noise of protest when he realized what Obi-Wan intended to do, only to cry out when the man licked his slit, slowly diving his tongue dipper and dipper into his cunt, cleaning him out and making his desire climb quickly, fresh waves of slick pouring out of him and- When Obi-Wan paused and looked up, he looked a mess, his face and beard shiny with slick, pupils wide and blown.

Cody was on the edge of an orgasm, tightening rhythmically on _nothing_ , feeling the heat build in his lower stomach. His whines became keens even as Obi-Wan plunged fingers into him, stabbing forward ruthlessly and making his pleasure climb and climb, but _somehow_ denying him his peak. In a very smooth move, Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock and covering Cody’s body with his own, and Cody gasped and cried out when he felt what was a full on _knot_ breach him and stay there, making him feel perfectly full. It even pulsed while Obi-Wan came, unlike a toy would.

His vision whitened for a while, everything coming to a halt as Cody finally came, cock spurting all over his own stomach, very nearly sobbing from _finally_ getting a knot after so long trying to weather his heat by himself. When he came back to, he was curled up in Obi-Wan’s arms, who watched over him with a clearly pleased expression on his face.

“How did you do that?” Cody rasped in quiet wonder, and Obi-Wan chuckled.  
“With some training”, Obi-Wan replied. “The Force isn’t useful just to move boulders: used right, it can give orgasms to the best of men.”

Cody paused for a second.

“You… You used the Force to simulate a knot for me?”

Obi-Wan hummed.

“What better use of the Force could there be?”

Cody looked at him in sheer disbelief, before dissolving into laughter.

“Alpha or not, you’re the best, si- Obi-Wan”, he said, giving his General a gentle, playful nip.

Obi-Wan chuckled and hugged him tighter, closer – and here, in his nest with Obi-Wan, Cody was in the best place in the word.


End file.
